Go Green Ranger Go
Go Green Ranger Go, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Green Ranger theme is the first theme song given to a separate ranger aside from the consistent five Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Used for the first two seasons of the show and discontinued with the start of the third, a first version plays during Rita's reign in the first season and a second version was used after Lord Zedd becomes the main villain in the second season. Both versions include Goldar as an antagonist in the track. The track was composed by Ron Wasserman (a.k.a. Aaron Waters). The sample of the song first appears at the end of "Return of an Old Friend, Part 1". "White Light, Part 2" and "Opposites Attract" plays a third version of the song, identical to the second except replacing Green with White. Lyrics First Version Go Green Ranger, Go Go Green Ranger, Go Goldar's gonna get you, tonight Don't let Evil Rita, put a spell on your mind Go Green Ranger, Go Go Green Ranger, Go Go Green Ranger, Go Go Go Green Ranger Go Green Ranger Go Green Ranger Go Green Ranger Go Green Ranger Go Green Ranger Instrumental Go Green Ranger, Go Go Green Ranger, Go Goldar's gonna get you, tonight Don't let Evil Rita, put a spell on your mind Go Green Ranger, Go Go Green Ranger, Go Go Green Ranger, Go Go Green Ranger, Go Go Episodes that played the song *Return of an Old Friend, Part 2 *Two Heads are Better than One *Trick or Treat *Enter... The Lizzinator *Football Season *Mighty Morphin' Mutants *An Oyster Stew Second Version Go Green Ranger, Go Go Green Ranger, Go Goldar's gonna get you, tonight destroy the power rangers and destroy the earth Don't let Lord Zedd, put a spell on your mind Go Green Ranger, Go Go Green Ranger, Go Go Green Ranger, Go Go Go Green Ranger Go Green Ranger Go Green Ranger Go Green Ranger Go Green Ranger Go Green Ranger Solo Go Green Ranger, Go Go Green Ranger, Go Goldar's gonna get you, tonight send out the monsters to destroy the earth Don't let Lord Zedd, put a spell on your mind Go Green Ranger, Go Go Green Ranger, Go Go Green Ranger, Go Go Green Ranger, Go Go Episodes that played the song *The Mutiny, Part 2 *The Green Dream *The Beetle Invasion *The Song of Guitardo *Green No More, Part 2 Trivia *''Go Green Ranger Go was originally to be the theme tune for ''Cybertron, an adaptation of Choujinki Metalder which was to star Jason David Frank in the title role, having left Power Rangers at the time. However due to the audience's positive response to Tommy (and the resulting negative response to his departure) it was decided to bring him back and Cybertron ''was retooled to become ''VR Troopers. As a result the theme's lyrics were rewritten to reference the Green Ranger instead. *Ironically, there was no special insert song attributed to his Sentai counterpart, Dragon Ranger, and this wasn't commonplace for Sixth Rangers until Mega Silver's introduction in Megaranger. *The lyrics to the song were altered to instead reference the White Ranger instead of the Green Ranger following Tommy's first color change. However this was dropped after a couple of episodes' use, having been replaced with White Ranger Tiger Power. See also *Fight *Ride the Machine *5-4-1 *Combat *I Will Win *Down the Road *We Need A Hero *White Ranger Tiger Power *Tenga Bye Bye *Go Go Power Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Songs